The Haunting Truth
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: After the team got murdered in a car bombing on the way to a trial and only Ducky survived. Their kids got left behind and now they are stuck in foster care with an abusive parent and a no help caseworker. They all have psychiatric problems and are desperate to get back to NCIS to get help and get back to their family, but when they get their something changes what they have known.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the team got murdered in a car bombing on the way to a trial and only Ducky survived. Their kids got left behind and now they are stuck in foster care with an abusive parent and a no help caseworker. They all have psychiatric problems and are desperate to get back to NCIS to get help and get back to their family, but when they get their something changes what they have known for the last two years.  
Chapter One  
NPOV  
I hit the floor and watched as Tyla pushed Morgan into the bedroom telling her to lock the door before passing out.  
TPOV  
I had to protect Morgan and I would do that with my life. Micheal was coming torwards me; he stunk of beer and sweat and all I knew was protect my head. His fist came straight towards me and I felt it connect with my face before I could do anything to help myself. I just took the beating and once he got tired and walked away muttering I grabbed Nicholes arms and dragged her into the bedroom. Once I made sure the door was locked and secure I sat on the floor and passed out against the wall.  
MPOV  
They were both beaten up again over something I did, but I couldn't protect any of us and being the youngest they would let me to begin with. I was the protected one while they took the physical abuse; though we all took the mental abuse together. I took it better then either Nikki or Ty did. Nikki had a self harm problem and being 16 she was the oldest and first to stand up for either of us. Though Ty wasn't too far behind. She has an eatting disorder too though and we couldn't do anything until we ran. So each day once Micheal passed out cold from a drunken stupor we took a little food and money and added it to our stash. We were almost ready to run back to NCIS and Ducky. He could help us. He would know how to help us and maybe he could then take us in.  
If only our parents hadn't died in that car bomb two years ago and leaving us all behind. Ducky couldn't stop what happened to us and the caseworker was just being payed off to leave us here.  
"MMMMMM..." I heard Nikki make a noise an glanced over to see her holind her face and beginning to sit up. "Did he kick me after I passed out?" she questioned grabbing her side as well and scooching up against the wall.  
"I don't know Ty had me stay in here" I replied and glanced over at Ty while I said it thinking of the noises I had heard through the wall.  
"How long?"  
"About an hour" I said and then I saw Ty's eyes flicker. "Ty?"  
"Yeah Morg?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah no worse then normal" she replied laying on her back. "How much longer until we can leave?" she asked.  
"We have $553.64 and a good amount of food stored" I told her.  
"So I think we can get ready to leave in the next day or two" Nikki said thinking.  
"We are going to need to either take a bus back to DC or are going to need a plane, but I think we can afford a bus much better then a plane" Ty said and I watched as they talked it all out.  
TPOV  
It was planned tomorrow we would skip school and go to the bus station buy three tickets for the same day to DC and get to NCIS using a cab after that and hope that we could get help from there. "Alright lets get some sleep, so we can leave early tomorrow" I said before crawling to my blankets in the corner of the room because Morgan had the only bed.  
"Night" they said and I just closed my eyes before falling asleep.  
The next morning I was the last to get up and get ready. We left at 7 on the dot and walked about a half hour before getting to the station. We had an hour wait before our bus would be here and we would get to DC at about 5pm. NCIS at about an hour after that.  
NPOV  
I was on the outside seat, Ty had the middle and Nikki had the window seat. It was a quiet ride and when we got to DC we got some looks because of our bruises and Ty's skinnyness. We got a cab and gave them the address to NCIS and just sat back. We pulled up outside and just looked at the building for a second before walking in. Ty and I kept our heads down while Morgan talked to the guard about visitors passes. The guy gave us the same ones we had the last time we were there and let us off on our own. "Nikki?" Morgan said with tears in her eyes.  
"I know baby" I said before looking at the floors as we went up to the squad room.  
GPOV  
The elevator dinged just as I was walking back into the squadroom and watched as three girls that looked a lot like mine and the teams kids walk out of the elevator. Two looked pretty beat up, one very shy, one had scars all over her arms, and was so skinny she was unhealthy looking. Then I heard one ask "Why are we here Ty?" it was the smallest with black hair and fair skin.  
"Because we are going to try and get to the inside elevator with out being talked to Morg" the girl said then continued "Nikki we have a watcher" she said and then glanced up. The girl was black and blue, but had brown hair and jet green eyes even if she was extremly skinny. She looked just like Tyla, Ziva and Tonys kid.  
"Ty am I imagining this?" The girl Nikki said and she had red hair and blue eyes plus the bruising and scars, just like mine and Jens kid.  
"If you are then I am too Nikki" the youngest said and she looked just like Abbys and Tims kid, Morgan.  
"Lets go guys. We don't need to add halucinations to the list of problems" The red head said and they all walked off. Well more like ran. I shook my head and walked into the bullpen slapping Tonys head while I did.  
TPOV  
That was weird like extremly weird. I just didn't want to think about it and so we just ran to Duckys autopsy without looking back. Once we got in there Ducky turned around saying that we must have the wrong place. "Ducky its Morgan, Nichole and Tyla. Don't you recognize us?" I said to him.  
"Oh girls you guys look..."  
"Don't finish that sentence" Nikki said and he just shut his mouth.  
"What happened to you guys?" he asked.  
"Foster father was an abusive drunk" Morgan said "Ty has an eatting disorder and Nikki has a self ahrm problem" she said quickly.  
"MORGAN!" Nikki and I yelled.  
"I could already see that Morgan dear, but have you talked to your parents yet?"  
"No they're dead" I said to him.  
"No come on my dears lets go upstairs." he said and led us all up while calling for the team to get assembled. We rode the elevator up and then followed him. I stopped around the corner from the bullpen and watched as Morgan and Nichole walked on.  
ZPOV  
"Guys" Ducky said walking into the bullpen with two girls behind him.  
"Yes Duck?" Gibbs said back.  
"I beleive some girls would like to say hi to their parents" he said and stepped away. In front of us stood Nichole and Morgan.  
"OH MY GOD!" Jen and Abby said running to their kids with Gibbs and McGee not to far behind. I stod over with Tony and watched the two families reunite.  
DPOV  
I watched them team reunite with their girls, but saw ZIva and Tony stood near each other and noticed that Tyla wasn't over by them. I walked back around the corner and saw her hiding. "Whats wrong my dear?" I asked.  
"I'm not worth them" she said backing away.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm trash" she answered moving further from the bullpen and hiding in the alcove. I walked back into the bullpen and grabbed ZIva and Tony. They protested at first, but followed me and once they saw Tyla they ran and hugged her. That was until she freaked. "NO!" she yelled before taking off.  
"What did you do?" the other two girls said coming around the corner.  
GPOV  
"We hugged her" Ziva said.  
"Shit" both girls said looking at each other. "Bad idea" Nikki said while Morgan took off after her.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because Micheal liked her" she said shuddering.  
"What do you mean dear?"  
"He would normally go after me first to disable me then knowing that we wouldn't let Morg get hurt being the youngest. He would go after Ty and he did some horrible disgusting things to her" she said not saying what actually happened.  
"What do you mean?" I asked again.  
"Tyla can be the only one to tell you" she said "Never told us the whole truth." she finished before walking off.  
"Those girls are scarred both mentally and physically" Ducky said.  
MPOV  
I took off after Tyla knowing that she was headed to the bathroom. When I walked in I heard vomiting and then heard sobbing. "Ty?"  
"Go away Morgan"  
"Come here" I said and she did. She came out and I openned my arms to her for a hug before sitting down on the floor of the bathroom. When Nikki came in she joined the hug.  
"Ty you are safe" she whispered. "They are your family and would do anything not to hurt you" she said.  
"Th-they are -g-going to -w-want to kn-ow w-why" she sobbed.  
"They can help you" I said and she nodded and then we just waited for her sobs to go away.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah" she said sniffling. Then she got up and washed her face only to run back to the toilet and throwing up again. "I think I need to tell you all the truth" she whispered before walking out of the bathroom.  
"What did she mean by that?" I asked.  
"I wish I knew" Nikki said back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

MPOV

We walked back to the squadroom and stepped around the corner when Tyla stopped at the edge of the bullpen. I glanced over at Nikki giving her the look and we both grabbed Ty's hand and pulled her along with us. She was terrified of going anywhere near her parents and they knew to stay back a bit from the looks that they were giving each other and after her freak out before. "Ty you are fine" I whispered in her ear and pulled her closer to them.

TPOV

I didn't want to get any closer to them and didn't want them to touch me, but I beleived in what Morgan said and I trusted that her and Nikki would step up to help me if I needed it. "Ty? Baby?" I heard my mother calling my name and I focused on her long enough to see the hurt in her eyes. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you none of us will. We promise" she was saying and I saw the others nod. I just stepped back still not wanting to be so close to everyone.

"Tyla look at me" Nichole said in a surprisingly strong voice. I looked at her knowing that I had no choice in the matter. "You hear me ok?" I nodded. "You are going to be safe. We all are. Micheal is far away and if he finds us. I have no doubt that everyone here would murder him. My dad's an ex-marine, your moms an ex-assasin and Aunt Abby can kill without leaving a trace. Then the rest of them will shoot before asking questions. You got me?" I just nodded again. "No I want to hear that you got me"

"I got you Nikki" I whispered "I just don't know how to tell them"

"They won't care you can trust them."

GPOV

They were talking in a cryptic way that I wasn't liking though they were our kids so it was to be expected in a way it was good. I was just getting sick of it. "Nichole whats going on?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing" she said back quickly before focusing back on Tyla.

"You're lying"

"Shut up!" she yelled blowing up at me.

DPOV

I watched Nichole and Tyla having a silent conversation with their eyes, but then I watched as Gibbs questioned her then called her a liar. She blew up so I just laid a hand on Jethros arm to tell him to shut up. "Alright" I watched as Ty and Nikki started to verbalize things again.

"You say when"

"In a bit we need to start from the beginning"

"Alright guys, but we need a quiet place to be" Morgan jumped in as if knowing what they were talking about.

"Aunt Abby can we all go down to your lab?"

"Of course Nikki"

"You need to lock the door and we all are going to want to get comfortable" she told her before the three of them walked away linked by their pinkies, Tyla in the middle.

ZPOV

"Ducky what was that?"

"They can only tell us, but I do beleive that what they have gone through has made them all closer"

"Alright" I said before we went and followed the girls actions.

The girls had stopped, but told us to go ahead and they would catch up , but I had a feeling that they would be longer than a minute. It took them about thirty minutes and I was getting ready to go looking, but when they walked in we saw that they had showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. "Feel better?" I heard Mcgee ask them.

"Yes thank you" they said together.

"No problem" he said back to them.

"Why are they thanking you?" I questioned.

"I told them where the showers were and got them some NCIS sweats to put on."

"When?"

"I stayed behind with them when we split. Thought they needed it."

"We definately did. I feel so much better only two showers a week can get to someone, especially when you only get to use cold water and no soap" Tyla said sounding almost happy.

"Alright now that you guys are all settled why don't we get seated?" Gibbs said gesturing to the futon Abby had set up.

NPOV

I looked at Ty and Morg. They nodded and all three of us moved in unison to the futon and got comfortable. "Alright in order for you to understand what happened you need to realize you won't like what you hear and that you can't understand it" I said. Everyone nodded sitting on the floor in front of us and then I started. "2 years ago we were told you guys died in a car accident on the way to court. Ducky got to keep us with him for a week, but CPS got invovled and moved us to a foster home with Micheal Dustin. He was fine for about a month and then he got drunk. The social worker we had was being paid off because she owed some people some money and he was giving it to her. I don't blame her and neither do the others. Once he started to drink he started to give us more work. If we didn't finish our work and get all A's he would get mad. About three months in I came home with an 89 on a test and he flipped out. He hit me across the face and I knew then that we needed to get out. We ran away once. I will never try that again."

TPOV

I saw Nikki shudder and took over. "He found us and dragged us back kicking and screaming. He locked each of us in a closet and beat us to near death. I remember him saying that we would be dead the next time we ran from him. He was our Daddy. Never would be, but at about five months he started to blow up for anything he could. We tried to protect Morgan because she is the youngest and smallest and he wanted her for him. And him alone. Once he realized he wasn't getting at her he turned to me and Nikki. He started to incapacitate Nikki and then started to assault me. It started with a simple caress of my body then..." I took a deep breath. "Then he started to press closer to me when I washed dishes or cleaned the counter. He would make me feel him. I told he once I didn't like it. That ended with Nikki and Ty locked in a closet and me tied to his bed. He had told me that I bite him I would never know what it would feel like to live in the outside world again. He took me orally and then left me tied to the bed for three days coming back whenever and repeating the process."

NPOV

I remembered those three days in the dark and hearing the noises coming from the room. I never wanted to hear it again. I know Morg doesn't remember the noise because I made sure she couldn't hear it. "He let us out after three days and told us to clean up. He turned on the cold water in the shower and told us two minutes. I got one and Morg got one. No soap no hot water nothing. Then he told us to get dressed and ready for school. I had asked about Ty and he got mad. Hit me and then went to hit Morg. I got the hit twice and then said alright and left. Ty had to stay home for a week because of the bruising he gave her. It was a quiet month after that a few things verbally here and there, but no more hits. Then Morgan dropped one of hit beer cups. It broke and he grabbed his belt. I told Morgan to run and hide and Ty and I fended him off. I got whipped and chained up down in the basement. Morg had to stay in the bedroom for over a day because she knew not to come out until we told her to. Tyla..."

TPOV

"I got tied to the bed again only this time it wasn't just him. I was his friend too. They both took me orally then Micheal did something new to me. He took my..." I started to cry.

"Ty breath" I saw Nikki, but at the same time I didn't "Tyla!"

NPOV

Ty was having a panic attack and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just started to hug her and call to her. "Ty! Tyla!" I growled I was getting nowhere fast and this could only get harder. I saw that our parents were getting angry about what we had been through, but under that they were getting seriously worried. "Alright. Morg hold her." I said before kneeling infront of Ty and looking in her eyes. "Tyla Arianna David-DiNozzo!" I yelled then I did something I had done only once before I slapped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" her mom screamed trying to get at me. I just ignored her and watched as Tyla started to come back to us. Then she yawned.

"Lets finish this later" I said sternly looking behind me.

"Why should we?" Ziva asked.

"Because we are all tired and this story is going to take a lot out of us as well. If you want to know what happens you need to wait." I snapped and watched as my parents listened and left dragging Mcgee and Tony with them. "I said that you need to leave!" I screamed at Ziva again and watched as she turned and left. Then I saw Aunt Abby grab a few pillows and blankets from her storage area and hand them to us.

"Is Tyla alright?"

"She is fine. We don't talk about the past much." I said to her and watched as she went out of the room and locked the door. Then she started to move around her lab and do random things. I helped Morgan set up the pillows while still holding onto Ty who was now just staring blankly at me. "Ty you need to lay down ok?"

"Ok" I heard her whisper and then we all laid down pulling the blankets with us. Once we were all comfy I shut my eyes and listened as Morg's and Ty's breathing evened out and lulled me into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ZPOV

"Why should I listen to a 16 year old about how to take care of my own daughter!" I yelled as we took the elevator back up.

"Ziva my dear you must understand that what they have gone through has changed them. What they are doing is protecting one another. With Nichole being the oldest she is caring for both Morgan and Tyla. While I beleive that if Morgan was being threatened Tyla and Nichole would protect her. Nichole has Tyla trying to stand up for her, but because of the age difference Tyla can't seem to do that. Nichole is becoming almost a mother to them. Tyla being the next oldest is the older sibling and Morgan is the baby. You must understand that we can't know what they truely went through" Ducky said quietly.

"Can't understand what they went through! I lived through torture for months and I don't know how they feel! I went through what Tyla is going through! The beatings and verbal abuse is nothing! I lived it! I can help my own child!" I was beyond pissed that someone could say that to me.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled, "We know you went through it, but you were on your own. They were together they dealt with it didn't!" he finished and I turned and walked off to take a calming down.

GPOV

I knew Ziva meant well, but I couldn't do anything to help her understand she needed to herself. I also knew that she was pregnant again and that what she said was just the mood swings starting up. "DINOZZO!" I yelled and he looked at me. I walked over to the elevator and waited until he joined me. Once the doors shut I hit the button to turn off the power. "Ziva pregnant?" I asked get straight to the point.

"Why you ask?"

"I want to know. If it affects your daughter at all or my kid or even Mcgee's kid"

"Yeah she is and I think that she isn't taking Tyla being back very well"

"Why not?"

"Zi had finally gotten back to herself she was getting over not having Ty and now all that she knew is not true anymore"

"Alright I get it just keep her from screwing with the girls they are already in over their heads" I sighed before turning the power back on and kicking him out heading down to Abbys lab.

APOV

I couldn't get the fact that they were alive through my head, but I also knew that it was them. "Hey Abs they awake?" I heard Gibbs come up behind me.

"No they are still sleeping, but Ty has been making noises for about twenty minutes"

"Nightmares"

"Yeah, but I woke her up once because of one and ended up getting hit by all three of them"

"Badly?"

"No just as a warning they realized it was me before they caused any damage"

"Alright... The baby?"

"He's fine I don't think Morgan has realized it though"

"Probably not" he sighed "let me know when they're up?"

"Of course" I said and he left. I turned back to the girls and saw that Tyla had woken up. She was trying to get up without waking the others. I let her do it on her own, but once she was up. I watched her grab for the trash bin and get sick. I opened the door and was happy that it made noise, but she still turned quickly. "It's ok" I whispered holding my hands up. She nodded before turning back to the bin. I pulled her hair back and let her finish. "Want to come out and hang with me for a bit?" she hesitated. "At least until the rest wake up" I said quickly and she stood up and followed me out.

"How far along?" I heard her ask quietly.

"Five months"

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy" I answered sitting down on my stool.

"Nice." she whispered and I rubbed my stomach because he had kicked me. She reached out to touch my stomach "Do you mind?"

"Not at all" I said and let her touch where my hand had been just seconds before. Then after a second I felt him kick her hand pretty hard.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make him kick" she said quickly and I saw tears filling her eyes.

"Not at all your fault. He likes you." I said and placed her hand back to where it was. He started to kick a bit more and move around. "He really likes you" I said and let her just feel him move around. She just stared at where he was hitting and I almost laughed at the look of wonder on her face, but knew that I shouldn't because I had a feeling she would be feeling the same thing that I was eventually.

"Really thought I wasn't liked anymore." she mumbled.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because thats what He used to tell us"

"Ty trust me we all love you guys and missed all of you so much..." I said wanting to continue, but she cut me off.

"Yeah enough that my mother is pregnant again and won't even look at me without looking like she hates me!" she screamed.

"She doesn't hate you. She was just starting to heal and get better. Live without you not being here and now all that she knew is a lie"

"I was gone"

"I know you all were the team had a hard time adjusting. We all were told something and beleived it."

"I know" she sighed and I pulled her closer to me and hugged her. "Aunt Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like being pregnant? Is it painful?"

"I love being pregnant and its not until they want to come into the world"

"Ok" she whispered starting to rub at my belly again. Then I felt her nod off a bit until she fell totally asleep again. I let her lay against me and just pulled her chair a bit closer and got back to work. Team Gibbs wasn't the only group with a case around here.

McgeePOV

I went to check in on Abby and make sure she didn't need anything to eat or drink, but when I walked in I found her sitting at her computer typing away and Tyla leaning on her with her hand resting on the baby bump Abs had. "Hey" I whispered walking up next to her.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked looking up at me.

"Came down to check on you and little man, but I see you have someone to make sure he is alright already" I chuckled.

"Yeah remember when she was little and we had that case with the pregnant marine wife?"

"Yeah"

"Her face reminded me of that day when she walked up to the crying women and rubbed at her belly. Her daughter did the same thing started to kick and move around. The amazement and wonder on her face was identical too."

"Really?"

"Yeah first time since they showed up that I have seen her make one of those faces again. Then she started to get upset and I hugged her. She fell asleep to him moving around and I didn't have the heart to move her."

"I wouldn't she looks so peaceful." I said and then heard the back rooms door swish open.

"Ty?" I heard Morgan call out. "Tyla?" she called again and then I saw Tyla start to shift. "Tyla where are you?" Morgan yelled and Tyla woke up real fast.

"Morgan!"

"Ty!" she yelled and ran over and hugged her. "Thought you had left and that he got you! Are you alright?" she said real fast. I was amazed at the caring the girls showed one another. They were closer than friends they really were a family now. Morgan the baby, Tyla the older sibing and Nichole as the mother hen.

"No I woke up sick and didn't want to wake you guys. I hung out with Aunt Abby and must've fallen asleep again." she said hugging Morgan real close.

"Oh alright" she said and then she looked over at us.

APOV

Morgan suddenly looked over at me and Timmy and for a second I thought she was going to run off then she reached her hand out and felt my stomach. "Your pregnant" she stated flatly.

"Yeah he's your brother"

"Well who elses would it be" she snapped.

"I guess noones" I said. Then Morgan walked out of the lab.

I went to go after her, but Tyla stopped me, "Let her take a breather. Its alot to take in for her" she said and I sat back down.

"Is she mad?"

"No its just a bit overwhelming to all of us to be back where we belong after what we have been through."

"Ok" I sighed and watched Tyla walk away.

TPOV

I knew Morgan needed sometime before I went and found her so I went to check in on Nichole and see how she was fairing. When I walked in I noticed that she hadn't moved a bit since Morgan had woken up. Then I noticed the blood that had seeped out of a cut on her chest that I hadn't noticed before. Micheal must've had his knife on him yesterday when he beat us. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. "Nikki!" I yelled. Then I shook her. Then I screamed. I felt someone try to pull me away from her, but I hit them and then I felt someone else grab me and lock their arms around mine so I couldn't hurt them.

GPOV

I had gone down to the lab to give Abby her No-Caf Caf-Pow, but had walked into hear Tyla screaming. I ran to the room where they had been sleeping and watched her strike out at Mcgee. I ran in and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her out of the room. She was trying to hit me and kick me so I whispered in her ear, "Tyla it's me Gibbs. I won't hurt you. Just relax." I felt her start to relax, but then she tried to hit me again. I held her tighter until she started to cry. That was when I turned her so that I could hug her until she calmed down.

She buried her face into my chest and sobbed, throughout this she was saying things that I couldn't make out. I saw Ducky run past then I saw him kick Abby and Tim out the door. Then I saw him walk back out of the room looking sad. "Is she alright?" I asked.

"I am sorry Jethro, but he hit a major artery she bled out." he said quietly.

"It's alright not your fault. Why didn't we notice?" I said as a new round of sobs tore through Tyla.

"She had had a bandage over it and it was bleeding slowly, we didn't miss it. We just didn't know. Now get her out of here. Bring her upstairs, be with your wife. I will be up soon." he said and I picked Tyla up.

ZPOV

I was still pissed off, but had calmed down enough to go back to my desk. I had just sat down when Gibbs came through with Tyla in his arms crying. "What the hell?" I asked, then I saw the look he had on his face it was the same one he had the day we were told our kids had 'died'. "Gibbs?"

"Nichole is dead" he said quietly. He had sat down in his chair with Tyla in his lap.

"Gibbs let me see Tyla" Abby said walking over and squatting down on the floor next to him. "Ty?" she whispered getting her attention. "Come here" she said pulling Tyla over to her. Once she did that she leaned against the file cabinet and laid her head on her baby bump. "There you go" she whispered letting Tyla rub her belly. She fell asleep soon after that and the squadroom was quiet. Gibbs had gone to be with Jen and Abby had joined Tyla in a quiet slumber.

Then Morgan walked into the squadroom oblivious to what was going on. "Where is Nikki?" she asked and Tony went over to her.

"Come here munchkin" he whispered so he didn't wake the two. He pulled her a little ways away and I watched him tell her something then she crumbled. He pulled her close and then Mcgee went over and held her in a hug letting Tony come back to sit with me. "Think they will finish the story?"

"Yeah, but the more that happens the more this guy is going to wish he was dead" I said back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TPOV

I woke up three hours later, but I didn't feel any better and didn't think that I would ever feel like I used to. "Morg?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to finish the story" I said and each of us grabbed the others to get the to be up in Jens office. I wasn't going back into the lab. Once everyone was there and sitting I started. "Alright..." I sighed, took a deep breath and started. "The day Morg broke his cup. He chained up Nikki down stairs and he tied me to the bed. His friends took me orally, but he wanted more. He took me vaginally and that was only the first time. He let us all out two days later with a warning of not to cross him. We didn't we came home with A+'s and did the cleaning and cooking to perfection. About three months later, it was month nine with him I had made a mistake about what he wanted for dinner and Nikki took the beating while me and Morg hid in the room. I had tried to tell her not to take him on by herself, but I was still healing from the rape." Morgan had spaced out probably remembering those days. "It took her three weeks to heal and another week before he would let her go back to school. The cover being that she had gone to visit some family in England. At the one year mark he was constantly drunk the social worker came every few months and it was getting worse. I knew there was going to be a big blow up soon and there was one..." I trailed off.

"It happened the day we had been there for a full year. He was drunk as always and Nikki decided to dump all the alcohol in the house. It was probably the worst idea yet. He was angry and took it out on us. I was told to hide and I hid in the closet. Nikki was beat to a bloody pulp and Tyla was chained up in the basement. Only she was... was..." she couldn't say it.

"I was stripped of all clothes and was told that if I went to the bathroom on the floor I would never know what empty was again. I knew that we were introuble. He had found Morg and hit her around, but he didn't get enjoyment out of that. He wanted me. So I followed orders, but by the time he came back down I really had to go. I told him this..."

MPOV

Ty was trying to say it, but she seemed to be lost in her head again. "Ty?"

"I am fine... I told him, but he responded by untying me and raping me again. Then he let me out of the basement to treat Nikki and Morg. I had to get Nikki to the hospital she had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, but when I tried to tell him that he back handed me into a wall. We decided to wait until he drank himself into oblivion then to sleep. It took a few hours and by the time we could even think about leaving Nikki was in so much pain that I had to carry her out of the house. We took a cab and the cabbie was nice and gave us no fare. Once we got to the hospital we asked to not have anyone know our names and that noone knew what happened. Other than our doctors of course." she stopped again so I picked up the story.

"The doctors were ok with that it wasn't the first time that they had delt with something like this. They patched Nikki up they gave her a light pain medication and told her when to take it. Then they told me that I needed to get looked at. Turned out that I had a concusion from him kicking me in the head, but me and Nikki were nothing. I don't understand how Ty managed to help us like she did, but the doctors were most concerned about her and had her get treatment. She had five broken ribs, a concusion, and severe trauma." I took a deep breath, "The doctor didn't want her leaving that night, but we told him if we didn't get back to our house we would be facing worse than what he just saw..."

"We got home before he woke up. I think he had had just enough of a severe beating time. I mean he would still have his fun with me, but he would only give us a little smack here and there. This was the quiet time before the storm. It lasted six months by now we had been there a year and seven months. It was not to bad. Then he escalated again. Started to hit us more and verbally abuse us more. It was about this time that Nikki started to cut, I had been making my self sick for about 5 months. Then we decided that we were going to leave and started to collect things to leave with. Then yesterday came around. Morgan broke a beer bottle and he came after us. We pushed Morg into the room and he took Nikki out. She was blacked out and he took his time with me. I remember dragging Nikki into the room and passing out. Once we woke up we decided we were ready to leave." Tyla finished.

GPOV

Our girls had been through so much, but I knew that this man deserved whatever came to him. I went to hug Tyla and Morgan, but when I got about a foot away from them, Tyla pushed Morgan behind her and started to shake at the site of me. "Tyla?" I questioned backing off a little bit. Her eyes had glazed over and it seemed like she wasn't even in the room anymore.

"Whats wrong?" Ziva panicked.

"Tyla." I whispered soothingly getting closer again. I sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed her back, but the longer she was caught up in the flashback the worse she shook. I kept whispering and caught the look Morgan had on her face. She seemed conflicted over what she was supposed to do.

"Move" I heard her whisper, but it held enough force that I listened and got off the couch. "Tyla" she said almost like it was a lullaby. Then she started to sing, "Now little Lisa is only 9 years old/She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold/Why she's all all alone and they never met her family/Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy/Part of her is missing and nobody will listen/Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen/Bringing home men at different hours of the night/Starting with some laughs - usually ending in a fight/Sneak into her room while her mama's knocked out/Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'/She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her/Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her/Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own/Forced to think that hell is a place called home/Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack/She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back." She had a beautiful voice and seemed to be getting through to Tyla. "Runaway love/Runaway love/Runaway love/Runaway love/Runaway love/Runaway love/Runaway love/Runaway love" she was quiet, but Tyla caught onto what was going on.

She came out of her flashback slowly and once she was somewhat aware of what was going on she joined in on the song, the two of them harmonizing perfectly, "Little Nicole is only 10 years old/She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold/Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her/Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her/Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises/Teachers ask questions she making up excuses/Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out/It's only one girl really knows what she about/Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends/Promise that they always be tight 'til the end/Until one day lil Stacy gets shot/A drive by bullet went stray up on her block/Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own/Forced to think that hell is a place called home/Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack/She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back." After that verse they stop singing and there are tears streaming down their faces.

"Tyla you alright?" I ask since Ziva and Tony seem to have vanished sometime between Tyla finishing the story and now.

"For now" she whispered and I hugged her softly. She siffened at first then relaxed and started to cry. Morgan wormed her way into the hug and so didn't Abby. Jen and Tim just sat back and left the hugging to me and Abby. "Where's my mom?" she quietly asked.

"They had an appointment." Jen said quietly. I was not to happy about them leaving, but figured I could deal with it later.

GPOV

The girls had been taken home by Abby to get some food after going to the doctors to get checked out. I had just got off the phone with her and finding out that Nichole was pregnant with that bastards kid. Then the elevator dinged. I saw Tony and Ziva step off, but told them to get back in the elevator. Once in I hit the off switch and turned to them. "Whats wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asked smiling.

"For one you can reschedule an appointment! And for another you left your daughter here with out her parents to try and mourn her best friend! And then I have Abby take the girls to the doctors and she finds out that she is pregnant with the bastards child! And YOUR NOT THERE!" I started to yell.

"This appointment has been planned for months now Gibbs"

"I don't care! YOUR DAUGHTER WAS WITH ABBY AND MORGAN! NOT YOU! HER MOTHER!"

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but..."

"No BUTS!" I yelled then turned to elevator back on and going to my desk. I grabbed my stuff to leave, but added, "Leave her alone tonight"

"She's my daughter though"

"I realize that, but you have done enough for today" and the elevator doors shut.

ZPOV

"How can he tell me that I can't see my own daughter!" I yelled and kicked at the wall.

"Zi if she said that she didn't want to see us then let her be for one night" Tony told me and reasoned quietly dragging me into the stair well.

"Alright. Alright. If its what she wants then I will let her be"

"Alright why don't we go finish up some work then head home for the night."

"Ok" I sighed and we headed to our desks.

GPOV

I drove faster than normal and got to my house in record time. I was right in coming straight here and not stopping at Abby's to check in on the girls. Her car was parked in the driveway. I entered the house and followed the light up the stairs to Nichole's room. I heard crying and looked in. Tyla was sitting on the bed hugging a stuffed animal to her and trying to be quiet. "Hey there" I said quietly openning the door. "Where's Abby and Morgan?"

"Gu-Guest r-roo-m" she said it so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard it right.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I left the room. There asleep" she whispered and I sat on the edge of the bed. She was crying and started to make noises that didn't sound healthy.

"Hey it's alright." I said and openned my arms to let her hug me if she wanted. She threw herself at me and buried her face against me.

"D-do y-you m-mi-miss h-her?" she asked when she started to calm down.

"Yeah. I miss her alot, but I know you miss her more" she nodded and I sat back against the headboard as she started to cry more. I just sat and let her cry it out, she quieted down after awhile and I felt her breathing even out as well. She was alseep, I didn't want to move her so I laid her down in Nikki's bed and covered her with the blanket at the end of the bed.

I went into the room where Abby and Morgan were. I found them passed out and curled together, I saw Abby's eyes flicker open. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey"

"Where's Ty?"

"Nichole's room, she cried herself to sleep"

"She is supposed to try and stay as relaxed as possible" Abby said alarmed.

"She is going to be alright. She is hopefully going to sleep through the night and then she can lay back for awhile tomorrow"

"Yeah" she sighed and yawned.

"Go back to sleep" I sighed and kissed her head. I turned to the door and left it open just a little. I went back to check on Ty, she was still asleep, but she was starting to toss a bit. I sighed and went down to the basement where I sat working on the boat. It was an hour later when I heard the door open and close then Jen came down the stairs.

"The girls?"

"Morgan and Abby are asleep in the guest room. Tyla cried herself to sleep in Nichole's room."

"She still asleep"

"As far as I know."

"I will check on her then head to bed."

"Ok" I said and watched her walk back upstairs and to bed. I stayed in the basement working for awhile longer and was lost in thought when I heard feet padding down the stairs. I went up and found Tyla looking lost. "Tyla?" I whispered and she turned. She started to scream and I stepped closer. The closer I was the louder she got. By this time Jen and Morgan were down the stairs, Abby not to far behind. "Tyla. It's alright sweetheart" I said.

"Jethro, step back." Jen said and I listened. She had stopped screaming, but was curled into the corner by the arm chair. Morgan walked over to her and placed her hand on her.

MPOV

"Ty?" I asked quietly. She was shaking and her eyes had glazed over. She wasn't there and I didn't know what to do about it. "Ty. Please." I begged.

"Morgan?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Want me to try?"

"Yeah" I said and watched my mom kneel down next to her and pull her hand toward her stomach. She lashed out and Gibbs pulled her away before she could get hurt. I stepped back in, but before I could do anything she kicked me in the stomach.

"Call Ducky" Jen said and pulled me away. We all went into the kitchen to allow Tyla to have some space. While Gibbs called Ducky I kept Morgan entertained.


End file.
